The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other, and engage in instant messaging chat sessions. Similarly, many social networking applications and websites may allow individuals to communicate with one another, for example, through synchronous posting of entries that are published for multiple people to read. Social networking applications and websites may also allow more synchronous, or real-time, communications between users, for example, in the form of instant messaging-like chats, video conferencing, voice conferencing, and the like. The Internet may further be used to distribute content to users. For example, video content, text and/or graphical material, and the like, may be simultaneously multicast to a plurality of user in the form of an online meeting, or other collaborative forum.